roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael O'Keefe
|birth_place = Mount Vernon, New York, U.S. |gender = Male |yearsactive = 1974–Present |character = Fred Oakland |seasons = 6–8 |episodes = 35 }}Michael O'Keefe (born April 24, 1955) appeared in 35 episodes of Roseanne as Fred Oakland, the one-time husband of Jackie Harris, Roseanne Conner's sister. A talented character actor, Michael also portrayed journalist Fletcher Stone on the USA series "House", appearing in the Season 2 episode titled "Failure to Communicate". Early life and career O'Keefe was born Raymond Peter O'Keefe, Jr. in Mount Vernon, New York, the oldest of seven children in a devoutly Roman Catholic Irish-American family.Michael O'Keefe - Yahoo! TV His father was a law professor at Fordham University, and also taught at St. Thomas University.Michael O'Keefe O'Keefe attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and New York University, and made his acting debut in a 1970 Colgate television commercial. He is a cousin of Will Eno. O'Keefe started his television acting career in 1974 with an episode of The Texas Wheelers. ''Since then, he has appeared in dozens of other roles including Ben Meechum in ''The Great Santini, ''Danny Noonan in ''Caddyshack, ''Simon MacHeath in ''Against the Law, ''and a recurring role on the sitcom ''Roseanne. '' Acting roles O'Keefe's best known film role is Danny Noonan in the 1980 comedy film smash ''Caddyshack. He received a Best Supporting Actor Oscar nomination for his role as the oldest son of a Marine aviator in The Great Santini, starring Robert Duvall, also nominated for an Academy Award for the film. He played a Marine in 1980 in the miniseries A Rumor of War as the friend of Brad Davis' character, Philip Caputo, and played the lead role in the 1982 film, Split Image, as an all-American college athlete who gets lured into a religious cult by a beautiful girl (Karen Allen). He has also appeared in the independent film The Glass House, and starred with Tommy Lee Jones in the 1983 pirate adventure Nate and Hayes (also known as Savage Islands). More recently O'Keefe appeared opposite George Clooney in the film Michael Clayton. He has appeared twice opposite Jack Nicholson, as his son in Ironweed, and as the father of a murdered girl in The Pledge. His film Frozen River was in the competition at the Sundance Film Festival in 2008. He also plays the powerful District Attorney Calvin Beckett in the film American Violet. O'Keefe's Broadway theatre credits include Side Man, Mass Appeal, Fifth of July, and Reckless with Mary-Louise Parker. O'Keefe's highest profile television role to date has been his portrayal of Fred, the husband of Jackie Harris (Laurie Metcalf) on the ABC series Roseanne. O'Keefe appeared on the show from 1993 to 1995. After leaving the series, O'Keefe played the husband in the series Life's Work, which aired after Roseanne in its final season. Additional television credits include the lead role of Simon MacHeath in the short lived Boston-based series Against the Law, which aired on Fox during the 1990-91 season, and the role of Ron Steffey in the short-lived 1992 CBS drama Middle Ages. He has guest starred on Saving Grace, The West Wing, Criminal Minds, Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, House M.D., M*A*S*H, Ghost Whisperer, "Brothers and Sisters", Leverage, and The Waltons. O'Keefe appears briefly in part 1 of the film adaptation of Atlas Shrugged as Hugh Akston. O'Keefe remains a busy actor and will appear in nine productions to be released in 2011. He currently has a regular role on King & Maxwell. Connections *Appeared with Rachel Eggleston on How to Live with Your Parents (For The Rest of Your Life) *Appeared with Kai Lennox in Apartment 143 *Appeared with Cynthia Nixon in Too Big to Fail *Appeared with Edi Gathegi in Atlas Shrugged: Part I *Appeared with Bitsie Tulloch on Outlaw *Appeared with Ogy Durham on Ghost Whisperer *Appeared with Marc Blucas and Jimmi Simpson on Eleventh Hour *Appeared with Charles S. Dutton and Lucinda Jenney in American Violet *Appeared with Margo Harshman, Ignacio Serricchio and Jennifer Grey in Keith References External links *Michael O'Keefe at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Michael O'Keefe at Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Guest stars Category:Recurring cast